


Jorgensons aren't supposed to cry

by Stingray_vibes_117



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Hiccup/Astrid, Race To The Edge, Snotlout is the main character, Wholesome, rtte, snotlout centered fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray_vibes_117/pseuds/Stingray_vibes_117
Summary: A few too many insults cause Snotlout to break down in front of his friends.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 7





	Jorgensons aren't supposed to cry

**Author's Note:**

> Context:
> 
> Set sometime after events of the first movie or during race to the edge

"Wait, what are we supposed to do? I'm confused." 

Fishlegs looks thoroughly unimpressed. "I'm not surprised."

There's a tense silence- everyone looks at each other as if they're all deciding on who should have to explain the plan to our incapable protagonist. Snotlout notices the passive aggressiveness; he's slow, but not completely clueless. 

He suddenly feels so insecure under all of their judgemental glances. "I meant, why are we following the tracks if we know for sure the Deathsongs already left?"

Fishlegs sighs deeply.

"Because it's a nesting area, Snotlout. Deathsongs leave the late hatchlings to fend for themselves. We need to get there first and make sure the dragon hunters don't get their hands on a hatchling.. it would be disastrous. I didn't think I needed to explain that yet here we are." 

"..Oh." Looking around the group, Snotlout understands how they're all somehow on the same page, and how they're all mutually frustrated with him.

Naturally, Astrid is the most vicious.

"You keep asking us all these obvious questions. It's almost like you're trying to be annoying." 

"No, I-"

"then maybe do some reading sometime so we don't have to explain everything to you!" 

Snotlout really expects someone to back him up. He turns to look at Hiccup by instinct, but even that timid, patient boy seems like he's had enough. He wouldn't dare swallow his pride though, so he grits his teeth and sighs in frustration- not hurt.

He's not hurt by this. Because if he was hurt by it he'd be weak, and he's not weak. He's a Jorgenson, he reminds himself. Weakness isn't for Jorgensons. 

They keep walking, and Snotlout walks behind the group slowly, sulking. Hiccup seems to be overcome with guilt at his inability to stand up against his girlfriend ('what a truly competent leader' Snotlout thinks bitterly) and puts his slender hand on Snotlout's shoulder.

"You alright?" 

"I'm fine!" He barks out angrily, surprising even himself with his short temper. They all seem even more irritated at his mood souring- this did exactly the opposite of what it was supposed to. 

For a moment he ponders just saying he feels ill, or that he has a migraine- and flying home, but his father's condescending voice resonates in his imagination, reminding him not to be a disappointment. 

And then there is a new voice, one he doesn't recognize.

'They all hate you.' That thought is awfully loud and clear. 'Look at them- do they look like they enjoy being around you?' His insecurities speak true. All his friends act like they don't want him anywhere in their vicinity. It's always "You're being irritating!" and "Stop talking!" and "You're not funny!".  
It's always just him chasing for scraps of their attention and then getting ignored. Shame he's not actually good at making jokes like the twins, maybe then he'd actually be entertaining to be around.

He's become too invested in his thoughts, and too disconnected with reality. He accidentally realizes this as he steps on the back of Astrid's shoe. This is going to be his fault... isn't it. She gives him a hostile scowl.

"-It was an accident." He defends himself. 

"I know." 

'Nice job, dumbass. As if you haven't fucked things up enough already.' He tells that voice to get out again. This just isn't going well. Hopefully they'll come across that nest soon, because with every second of uncomfortable silence Snotlout wants to leave more and more. He just wants go home- wait, not home, not to his condescending father. He just wants to be done with this so he can take Hookfang on a flight and not think for a couple of hours. 

He steps on Astrid's heel again. This time she trips and falls clumsily, her knees hitting the stone. Before his stomach has time to churn, or before he has time to gather his thoughts, she starts to yell.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Shit, she's genuinely mad, and he realizes this as she dusts dirt off of her armor. She turns to look at him angrily, her blue eyes blazing with frustration.

"Can't you do anything right?! Just walk in a straight line! It's not that difficult!"

"S-sorry." He says quietly, feeling ashamed even though no one turns to look at him this time, they just let Astrid rant what they're all probably thinking. His eyes begin to water, he realizes.

"Maybe quit being a nuisance for 5 minutes and actually be useful for once!"

Sounds like his father. He watches the cracks between the stone as she berates him further. He can't cry. Jorgensons don't cry.

"you're so fucking annoying." 

Something within him snaps, and thankfully none of the others are looking at him as a single tear runs down his cheek. And then another. And then another. 

Jorgensons aren't supposed to cry, but Snotlout fails even at being a Jorgenson, apparently.

He inhales sharply, and his breathing catches in his throat, and suddenly everyone who was ignoring him a second ago is looking at him, and he wants to just disappear from shame.

Astrid whips around almost immediately, and any fury in her marine eyes has been instantly replaced with worry and regret. 

"Are you- fuck- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that!" but she's already set him off, and he starts screaming. 

"I KNOW IM ANNOYING, OKAY?!" He yells in between gasps for air, his voice cracking. 

It's a little funny how uncomfortable Astrid and the others are now with the atmosphere that they created. Snotlout would find some ironic enjoyment in that revelation if he wasn't choking on his own tears.

"-IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?!" He wishes he'd shut up, but he can't seem to control himself through his hysterics. 

"I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING MY BEST!" 

They all look completely dumbfounded, as if the thought that words can hurt is some kind of groundbreaking epiphany. Hiccup in particular looks guilty, well, good for him. It's always great to treat someone with passive-aggressive disdain and later feel bad about it! 

His sobbing begins to subside as he catches his breath. The weight of the situation begins to set in, and frankly the humiliation is too much to bear; Snotlout might just go isolate himself in the woods and never look anyone in the eyes again. 

"I think, -I think I'm going to go home." He says, miserably, wiping tears out of his irritated eyes. He's not going to go home of course. To his father? Please, he's going to ride Hookfang until the sun sets. Then maybe he'll consider going there for sleep. 

Naturally, everyone looks to Hiccup, who as usual looks utterly lost.

"Are you sure? Because- if you need to talk about it-" At least Ruffnut doesn't suddenly pretend she's mute.

"I don't need to talk. I need to be alone." He spins on his heel and begins to leave before anyone else can get a word in. They didn't get too far from the shore, and hopefully Hookfang is close enough to see him. 

Deep down a small fraction of him wishes one of them would have stopped him, or comforted him, or done literally anything other than stare at him fish-eyed. Instead they just slowly begin walking again. Maybe he should lowered his expectations for friendships- for people in general, perhaps? 

At least now he knows for sure that genuinely none of them want him there. And that genuinely none of them give a fuck about his feelings. They do say 'knowledge is power' or something else along those lines. Fantastic.

He's already on this shore and pulls himself up into The saddle tied over the nape of Hookfangs neck when Astrid appears running behind him and calls his name. He feels vaguely intimidated at that and considers flying away, but curiosity forces him to stay.

"Wait! Snotlout!" He feels his stomach churn a second time as he climbs out of the saddle, and flinches as Astrid pulls him into a relentlessly tight hug. 

"uh-" This must be a joke. Astrid doesn't do that kind of stuff.

"I'm really sorry about what I said- I-I was just angry, but I'm sorry." She seems genuine, and she genuinely seems like she means it. Still, it doesn't magically repair his shattered ego. He wipes his puffy eyes again. "It's fine." It's not that fine, really, but what else is he supposed to say? An awkward, remorseful silence exists between them for a minute, then Astrid continues. 

"I swear don't think any of the stuff I said earlier. I don't know what's gotten into me. And I know I can't speak for the gang but..." She pauses, choosing her next words carefully. "I'm glad you're here." 

It's awkward, but it's definitely something. Snotlout gives her a half-smile. "Me too." 

"I get it if you want to go home, but uh, maybe you still want to look for the deathsong nest?" 

"Of course." Snotloud decides in an instant, and Astrid gives him a relieved smile. He's not about to bail out on a mission.  
He's a Jorgenson, after all, is he not?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is sort of a little bit Astrid/Snotlout not really but feel free to interpret it that way if you want.
> 
> Honestly snotlout doesn't get enough attention as a character. there are so many great opportunities for character development.


End file.
